Prism Ranger (Class)
The Prism Ranger is a Humanoid class introduced in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, and is acquired by downloading the DLC character Prism Red. The class consists of the various members of the reoccurring group the Prism Rangers. The Prism Rangers are a group of individuals seeking to be heroes and defeat villains for great justice. However, the rangers are known for being incompetent, weak and unable to actually stand their ground in the face of danger. They also tend to be rather short on members and rarely have a full set of rangers. Their native evility is "Friends", which increases their stats by 5% when they are dispatched with other characters who are in the same Evil Symbol as they are. The Prism Ranger class is rather unusual as, unlike most classes, each tier is not a more advanced version of the last. Instead, each tier acts as a different ranger in the group and has different stats, aptitudes, weapon fortes and personality. Prism Blue acts as the first tier and uses a Gun, Yellow is the second and uses a Spear, Green is third and uses a Staff, Purple is fourth and uses an Axe, Orange is fifth and uses a Bow and Aqua is sixth and uses his Fists. Prism Red acts like an advanced version of the class (getting 3 unique attacks) and uses a Sword. Note: Prism Red is a separate class and not an additional tier. Prism Blue Prism Blue is a unit designed around evasion. With an impressive SPD Aptitude (150%) , he is very adept at dodging attacks. What cripples him is low base HIT and base SPD that isn't anything special. Their aptitude also averages out to 135% which isn't particulary high. He can learn Gun Skills up to Tier 5, as well as the "Speed Boost" spell, which increases a target's SPD temporarily. Prism Yellow Prism Yellow is the tank of the class, with high yields of HP and DEF (150% in both Aptitudes). This makes him a durable unit that can eat a lot of attacks. His only weaknesses are low Counter capability (which forces him to rely on Special Skills in most cases) and rather low Movement (which can be alleviated with Shoe Accessories). Yellow's specialty makes him a great tank or decoy character. He can learn Spear skills up to Tier 5, as well as the "Shield" spell, which increases a character's DEF temporarily. Prism Green Prism Green is the mage of the Rangers. High INT (150%), HIT (140%), and SP (140%) make him by far the most powerful member of the class in terms of raw damage potential. Of course, like most magic-casters, his HP (110%) and DEF (90%) suffer as a consequence, making him horrible in up-close battles. One thing to note; Green's SPD and HIT bases and aptitudes make them equally proficient in guns as Prism Blue. Green learns all elemental Spells (sans Star) up to the "Giga" level on his own, as well as the spell "Magic Boost," which increases a character's INT temporarily. He learns no Weapon Skills. Prism Purple Prism Purple is the Rangers' resident Healer, with excellent RES and SP Aptitudes (150% and 130%, respectively). Purple's Forte is Axes, which would give him an offensive edge if his ATK Aptitude wasn't a mere 120%. Of course, Purple's imbalanced style makes him useful in up-close skirmishes, particularly when facing enemies with strong Special Skills or high Counter rates, as he can both deal damage as well as restore the damage he and allies take. Unfortunately, Purple's lackluster offense reduces him to little more than a supporting character, which his Weapon build directly contradicts. One thing to note: Purple has an INT Aptitude of 130%. While he lacks a Staff Forte and the ability to learn offensive spells on his own, gaining them from Chara World or Reincarnation will increase his damage potential a bit, as his INT growth is above-average. Purple learns Axe Skills up to Tier 5, as well as the "Magic Wall" spell, which increases a character's RES temporarily. Prism Orange Prism Orange is the Rangers' Archer. His extremely high HIT Aptitude (150%) ensures that accuracy is rarely a problem. Faces the exact same problem as blue, where the base ATK is low and the base HIT isn't high enough to make up for it, with an average aptitude between the two only being 135%. Orange learns Bow skills up to Tier 5, as well as the "Target Lock" spell, which increases a character's HIT temporarily. Prism Aqua Prism Aqua is a Jack-of-all-trades compared to the rest of the Rangers, who have specialized (sometimes contradictory) stats. Aqua's offensive stats (ATK, HIT, INT and SPD) are at 130% while his defensive stats (HP, SP, DEF, RES) are at a stable 120%. This makes him adept at pretty much everything, though he'll only be above-average in whatever fighting path he chooses. His balanced style makes Aqua excellent in Counterattack wars or at starting/finishing Combos. His weapon Forte of Fists reflects such a balanced build. Aside from his Aptitudes, Aqua has no unique characteristic that makes him stand out. Aqua learns Fist skills up to Tier 5, as well as the "Braveheart" spell, which increases a character's ATK temporarily. Evilities Coming soon... Skills Spells It should be noted each Prism Ranger tier learns different spells. All spell ranges are dependent on spell skill level. Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited Unique Skills Category:Disgaea 4 Classes